


Great Minds Think Alike

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan finds that Richard had the same great idea, just a few minutes ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds Think Alike

They’d managed to go for years without touching, just kisses here and there, he hadn’t even needed to disappear for a while and touch himself for all that time. He had been more intent on the problem at hand. Now though, things were quieter, they were together without her power affecting him and for the life of him he couldn’t manage more than a few days. He’d brought it himself, after being able to touch her and make love to her for months until she’d finally fallen pregnant, then he’d stupidly promised himself he would let her take control of when.

That’s what had done it, he hadn’t done more than wrap his arms around her body for months and now here he was, sitting on a fallen tree, leaning back against another, eyes closed and masturbating to the thought of her. It wasn’t hard to remember, even the changes lately had him enticed. Her hair had grown in the last few months - he’d noticed it instantly, her blue eyes smile at him whenever she looked at him, he knew she had wanted the baby badly by the time they’d learned to be together. Then there was her stomach. He remembered how it was before, perfect and beautiful and seemingly always supported by her corset (until he’d actually seen her fully naked and learned otherwise). Now, it curved beautifully with the growth of their baby. Just over five months he’d guessed and he couldn’t wait for the next four to go by.

A hand on his thigh made him jump and he found Kahlan grinning at him with that twinkle in her eye. Not the normal twinkle, this one was devious and daring, this one told him he was in trouble in a good way. She slid a knee up onto the tree trunk beside him and he instantly reached out to support her as she brought the other up. Though to his shock, she didn’t place it on the other side of him, but between his legs. His hand slipped down onto her stomach as she leaned in and kissed him.

The smile was still there when she pulled back and he quickly became suspicious as she settled back on his knee and took hold of his cock. He twitched with the pleasure and watched as her smile widened.

“Richard,” she said. Her tone betraying that he had or was about to do something stupid. “I’ve spent the last few months trying to work out if you wouldn’t touch me because I put you off while pregnant or if you were afraid of hurting the baby.” She gave a squeeze as he was about to answer and all that came out was a gurgling sound.

“I didn’t want to pressure you,” he managed a moment later. “Wanted,” he paused as she twisted her hand just right. “Wanted it to be your choice.”

She leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder as she lifted her knee over him at last. His hands quickly fumbled with her dress – now a pale blue one because her confessor dress didn’t fit anymore – and he let out a sigh as she sank down on him.

“Guess what I was coming here to do,” she said pressing a hand against his chest to help her sit up. His mind went blank, not a thought in the world except the image of her sitting here, right where he was touching herself. His head hit the tree and he let out a moan as she started to move, she was wet and already starting to pulse around him.

“We waited so long,” she breathed, starting to move faster, becoming more demanding. His hands on her hips did what they could to help her along, she was so close and there was no way he wouldn’t be falling off this log with her. Literally if he wasn’t careful. “I love you,” she managed just before her orgasm took over and her back arched pressing her stomach and breasts against him as she dropped forward. He gripped her hips tightly, just barely managing to keep her weight from crushing their child as he came inside her.

“I love you, Kahlan.”


End file.
